Our Unfinished Song
by awesomity.is.my.best.subject
Summary: They made their own love song, but they never got the chance to finish it. Socially awkward Sakura Haruno fell in love with the school's sweetheart, Sasuke Uchiha. Too bad her so-called "Prince Charming" was her stalker all along. Our Unfinished Song, all rights reserved.
1. Summary

They made their own love song, but they never got the chance to finish it.

Socially awkward Sakura Haruno fell in love with the school's sweetheart, Sasuke Uchiha. Too bad her so-called "Prince Charming" was her stalker all along.

Our Unfinished Song, all rights reserved.


	2. Prologue

_**Our Unfinished Song- Prologue :)**_

"That will be $7.39, _miss_," The recognizable old lady behind the counter said as she swiped the product across the price checker.

Surprised at how much the product cost, Sakura narrowed her eyebrows at the white-haired woman whose roots were almost coming out of her scalp. "$7.39? Isn't that a bit expensive?" She complained. Not that she wanted to start a scene, but almost $8 was already much.

She kept her eyes steady, knowing that the people around her began to stare and gossip about her and the product she had taken from the hygienic section. She was never the type to not care about her surroundings, but her pretentious ignorance was somehow working.

"Well of course, it is. You picked out an imported pregnancy test kit." The old cashier raised her voice at the end.

Sasuke laughed nervously before taking out her wallet from her D&G handbag and handed out $10. She couldn't believe she'd actually waste $7 for a pregnancy test, thinking that it was only a coincidence that she vomited a few weeks after her love-making with _him_.

But that was the problem. There's obviously a big difference between _'Thought'_ and _'Knew'_.

"Aren't you too young to buy this?" The paper bag boy spoke up, looking at her in a suspicious way.

Sakura slightly looked up at him. How could he even say that in public? Even the uneducated people would know the importance of one's privacy. "This is for my...friend," she whispered, enough for the woman and the paper bag boy to hear.

"Here's the change," the old woman spat out in her most sarcastic tone. Hearing her words, Sakura fought the urge to cry. She wasn't in a proper place to show up all her throbbing emotions. Not here, not now.

"Keep the change." Her voice nearly croaked. It was the last thing she uttered before bursting out into tears and walking out of the grocery store, the kit placed securely in her hand. She quickly dashed towards her Volkswagen Beetle which was parked between the grocery shop and the gasoline station, but stopped her tracks when the restroom sign caught her sight from the distance.

Relieved that no one was there, she locked herself inside the very last stall. She pulled down her skinny jeans down to her knees and dropped down on the surface of the toilet seat. Once she started peeing, she slid down her left hand along with the pregnancy test between her inner thighs and waited for the result.

There were many things that had been questioning inside her head right now, but her mind focused on only one: If she was ever pregnant, would she have the courage to tell her parents that she made a baby with her stalker?

She hadn't kept any high hopes for this one now, because she knew that the only thing that can predict her possible future was the white stick in her hand.

After finishing up all her liquids, she pulled her hand back and without hesitation, she looked at the marker.

She bit her lip.


	3. one

_Song for the day: From the Ritz to the Rubble - Artic Monkeys_

**_Our Unfinished Song- Chapter one_**

| 1 |

_A year ago..._

Her father had always told her that Konoha Academy was one of the most prestigious schools in Tokyo, mainly because it's one place where rich and snobby kids across the world are thrown in by their parents by the time they reach their mature stage.

Some say that most of students of Ivy League schools began their journey here, earning Konoha another gratified reputation. As also said in their motto, _Kiritsu ga jūyōdesu_, it is the school where you need to impress the teachers if you wanted to end up spending your adulthood wearing an expensive designer suit and riding an expensive limousine or sports car.

Not only the school was famous for seeding disciplined and independent students around the world; it was also said that they maintain a strict policy which you are obligated to wear their coded uniforms.

But that was the school's main problem for today's generation. Students, especially the girls, refused to wear their uniforms properly, claiming that most of them are having hard time breathing. And that was the first thing that Sakura had noticed when she first entered the large, green campus. Some girls didn't bother to wear their blazers anymore, and their blouses weren't even buttoned completely, leaving their chests exposed.

Sakura chuckled. She had come to realize her difference among the rest of the students, seeing that she was probably the only one to wear the appropriate uniform. Looking down, she pulled her skirt above her knees in worry that they might think of her as a certified nerd, which she's clearly not.

Kakashi-sensei was right; she needed a new environment to fit in, one where people don't portray her as an angry girl.

She shoved her heavy books inside her locker and bent herself down to her knees to stretch up her black left knee high sock. Suddenly, a pair of Ralph Lauren shoes landed beside her flats and caught her emerald green eyes. She straightened up again to see the owner, who was also shoving his books inside his locker beside hers. And the moment Sakura locked her eyes with the said person's face, she knew she _didn't_ want to look away anymore.

Nope, it wasn't his _'Bad boy'_ look that got her legs slurry. It was his face. Despite his appearance that made the boy look like he got himself into a fight, his face resembles an angel's.

The person had soon noticed Sakura's stare that had been lasting since he came. Annoyed and crept out, he ran his fingers through his messy raven locks and finally turned towards the strawberry haired girl, giving her a full view of his face.

"Is there something I can do for you?" He asked, which he really meant to say, _'Bitch, what are you staring at?'_

Sakura eyes widened. Being dead caught by the guy you were staring at is a complete major suicide—well at least that's what she had read on _'How to survive high school life'_. This was one of the worst situations a teen could get into.

And before she knew it, her legs started trembling and everyone's voice seemed to fade away. And it only got worse when his face displayed an unemotional expression, bothering the hell out her. It was hard to know his thoughts when she can't even describe his face's expression. She needed to get herself out of this mess. She needed an excuse to lure the guy out. This was her first day, and she wasn't going to let something like this happen to her.

Will her lighter help her_through_ this? She slowly shoved her hand inside the pocket of her skirt and reached out to her lighter.

"Barx deck shoes," she suddenly blurted out from nowhere.

The guy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Sakura mentally sighed as she retreated from her demonic plan and kept her lighter back in her skirt. "Your shoes. They're Barx deck. You bought that from a Lauren store, right?" She was expecting a response from him like, _'Oh yeah, these are Ralph Lauren. How'd you know?'_, but no words came out from his mouth. Instead, he slung his seemingly empty Jansport backpack on his shoulder and rolled his dark eyes before walking away.

Embarrassed, she watched him greet his friends from afar. Facing towards her locker, she took out her small mirror from her bag and flashed its reflection towards the guy and his friends, only to find out that all of them were staring at her.

She should've just burned his pants.

| 2 |

"Alright, everyone, has anyone had a _'snowball fight'_ before?"

Almost everyone in the classroom shot their hands up after their teacher's question. It didn't take them a second to consider that question as extremely stupid. It wasn't even worth to be called a question. But as much as more than half of the class wanted to shout it out loud, not one had the slightest energy to roll of a tongue. Everyone was too lazy to tell the simplest things.

"Good, good. Now, has anyone had a snowball fight with paper?" Iruka-sensei clasped his hands together in a gesture of approving. He had the brightest of all the brightest smiles, and most might not notice it, but he completely resembled Ms. Honey from _Matilda_.

All hands immediately faltered and shrunk back down, along with confused expressions. But deep down their pits, they knew something exciting was going to happen, something they haven't felt since puberty.

"Okay, class. Since today is the first day of school, we are going to have a snowball fight!"

Suddenly an excited fury of whispers and murmurs about a snowball fight in summer erupted throughout the class.

"Instead of using real snow for a snowball fight, we are going to use paper. Since there are a lot of new people here, we are going to have everyone write a few interesting facts about themselves on that piece of paper. Then crumple it up, and at the count of three, everyone throw it in a random direction. Afterwards, pick up someone else's snowball and read what their very interesting facts are out to the class. Got it?"

Murmurs of _yeah_, _sure_, and _whatever_ chorused throughout the class.

Sakura, who was sitting at the very back of the class, was suddenly thrilled at the game. She'd never thought that there would be a kind and gentle teacher like Iruka-sensei in Konoha, since she already lost hope in the teachers after bumping into Kurenai-sensei of history class.

_"First day, and you're already showing your ditzy-ness,"_she remembered her words.

Sakura smirked at the thought. Good thing she had her lighter with her that time, because boy, Kurenai-sensei's scream was enough for her to audition in Broadway.

| |

_Hmm... A few interesting facts about myself, huh?_ Sasuke thought as he ran his tongue across his lower lip. This was going to be a breeze. There was bound to be something interesting about him that made him so popular.

He thought for a second then wrote:

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_1. I have great hair._

_2. I have a great body._

_3. And most probably, I hate you._

He got a good inward laugh out of that before he erased everything and rewrote:

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_1. I live alone because my father wanted me to become independent at a very young age._

_2. My favorite color is black, mainly because of my eyes._

_3. By the time we graduate college, you'll see me in the cover of Forbes as the new CEO of Uchiha Enterprise._

(Okay, that was just being ego-jerk-ful)

_4. I don't like it when people stick their noses in other people's business._

That ought to be alright. Sasuke didn't really think of himself as an interesting person, but this so-called snowball fight really was a strange start for Monday. Maybe it's because Iruka-sensei easily recognized a new face inside the room.

And speaking of a _new_ face...

He looked over at the students beside him and spotted the new blonde girl whom he met a while ago, still scribbling something on a ripped piece of paper.

_Haruno Sakura._

The ignorant and hard-to-be-with pinkie might be a new face to everyone in this school, but for him...

...Yes. He had secretly known her for a long time, ever since his father _told_ him about her. After hacking all of her email ID's, which, of course, included her bank account, and sending a couple of big guys to trace her, he collected so many information about her, and it even come to the point where he effortlessly made her own Wikipedia page out of boredom and enjoyment.

Nope, he wasn't a complete lunatic who's completely gaga over Haruno. He wasn't that psychotic to stalk her (even though that was he was actually doing). He had _other_ reasons.

After waiting a couple of minutes for everyone to finish, the teacher finally blew her whistle, signaling everyone to throw their crumpled papers.

A flurry of scrunched up papers flew across the classroom, and one of them easily hit Keith's square on his forehead. Frowning, he mentally kicked himself for being caught so off guard.

He picked it up and smoothed that piece of paper and read the surprisingly neat handwriting.

_Haruno Sakura_

Even though the snowball fight that was still going on, he looked over and saw her deliberately looking anywhere but in his direction. It was kind of obvious that she knew she had hit him with her snowball.

Maybe she was the one who started to gaga over him after the locker scene.

_1. I was born on the first eve of spring._

_2. I quit modeling and ballet._

_3. I'm a pyromaniac._

It wasn't much of a fact to him anymore. He already knew these things.

Suddenly, he got an evil, sadistic idea that would surely embarrass the hell out of both of them-more her than him, of course. Forget his 'plans' on her for a while; he might as well enjoy making fun of her while it's still early. It would definitely make things more interesting when he read it out to the class, especially that it was her first day here.

This would either make her change schools again, or come to class every day with a bag over her head, both out of pure humiliation.

It _was_ perfect.

Smirking, he erased the last line of her facts, and rewrote something else.

One by one, the students each read someone else's "interesting" facts. To tell the truth, Sasuke was bored to tears. He had been sketching on the back of his notebook for an hour, and was lucky enough to have a table beside the window, because the nature outside was starting to take an interest on him. When it was finally his turn, he suddenly smiled like he was some evil genius (which he really was).

"Haruno Sakura," the dark-haired troublemaker started. "One, I was born on the first eve of spring..."

"...two, I quit modeling and ballet. Three, I'm pyromania..." Sasuke cleared his throat to add effect, and then tried to act surprised. "...And four, I've seriously fallen in love with Uchiha Sasuke after staring at his beautiful and gorgeous face a while ago?"

A burst of laughter erupted in the classroom, even Sasuke, who was known being an emotionless bastard, tried to hold his own laughter.

Sakura was blushing so hard; a tomato would definitely be her food of the day.

| e n d |

**SO, the paper throwing game was not really an idea from mine, I just got it from another fanfic here on , because I really liked it, and I was, like, why didn't I think of that storyline before? I don't know who the author was, so…yeah.**


	4. two

_Song of the day : Mason Jar - Smallpools_

_**Our Unfinished Song- Chapter two**_

| 1 |

Sakura began regretting coming to school today, especially since she had been teased around by almost everyone—including freshmen, all because of _that_ guy. She tried to keep her composure, despite knowing that her temper won't be able to hold back any much longer. Being a laughing stock wasn't in her description. Oh how she wished she could just grab the nearest person's collar and just burn him with her lighter. But of course, even though she's a pyromaniac, who in the right mind would do that?

French class wasn't even that exciting as she thought it would be for her first period. Words and sentences were learned dramatically, but they were the most basic words, even a ten-year-old from her hometown could say. Listening to the teacher's examples only wasted her entire morning, though he gave her an advantage to fill out the back of her notebook with doodles she couldn't even understand.

Ignoring the people's annoying whispers and laughs, she irritatingly headed towards the cafeteria to get some soup. The thought of slurping a deliciously hot soup was the only thing that could help her throughout the day.

... And great. The line was monstrous.

Groaning, Sakura dragged herself at the end of the line, trying (and failing) not to think about how long she'd be standing there, and probably watching all of the precious soup get finished. It really wasn't fair; the day had been completely awful. She could hardly follow along in Chemistry class because her mind was somehow in the parallel universe, wondering if people can fly there.

Unexpectedly, the dazed girl coughed rather harshly, covering her mouth as quickly as she could.

"Sorry," she mumbled uncaringly to the person in front of her, giving them a blank expression.

And just when she was already halfway into forgetting about him, Sasuke appeared in front of her, a small grimace marring his features.

As soon her eyes met his, something interpreted inside her head that made a throbbing vein pop out of her temple. And before the two of them could let another awkward and eerie silence between them, Sakura suddenly smacked the hell out of Sasuke's face, right in the square, leaving everyone in the cafeteria shocked and mortified, even the lunch lady.

Just when Sasuke's left foot stepped backwards to balance himself, the prideful pinkie quickly grabbed the hem of his collar and shook him aggressively. He didn't even had a second to process what he felt when her hard knuckles made an impact with his cheeks.

"I never said anything about falling in love with _you_," she gritted between her teeth.

Everyone gasped. Others even took out their cellphones and recorded every minute gone through.

Fully satisfied at his reddish cheek, her fist loosened up, chest inflating up and down as she watched Sasuke raising his hands to the now bruising cheek, but even with the shadow of his fallen bangs tainting much half of his face, there was it—that slightly lidded twerk at the corner of his lips—the one infuriated Sakura more than any one who could throw her.

"Feisty, aren't we, Miss Haruno?"

After processing the last four words that came out from his lips, Charlie's eyes widened. "What are you smirking at?" She furiously lunged at him again but unsuccessfully hitting him as Sasuke swayed to the side, dodging her fist as if he already knew what was coming before Sakura herself could even think of doing it. "This is for embarrassing me in front of the whole class—" Another unsuccessful punch as another effortlessly dodge was made again. "—God, you're so annoying!—" Another one for yet another dodge. "—you think I didn't notice?—" Left sway for right fist. "—When you approached your friends yesterday—" Left. "—your friends gave me a weird look—" Right. "You want to die—"

Anyone would have noticed Sakura's persistence of knocking the boy, but there was something that was lacking in her so-called enthusiastic, yet inattentive actions. Maybe it was the absence of her mind's tactic. She realized it only sooner after grasping an apprehension that Sasuke was gripping the wrist she had thrown at him.

"_Miss Haruno_!"

The said girl froze on her spot when she heard her name shouted behind her.

"You and Uchiha, in my office, this instant."

| 2 |

"I'll tell you what happened." Sasuke licked his lower lip before his usual nonchalant voice raised. "I was just listening to some music while falling in line and this...lunatic pink-haired bitch sneezed on my face, and then suddenly gave me countless punches for no reason!"

Tsunade gave him an understanding nod before turning to Sakura who doesn't seem to care about the situation at all. She didn't bother waiting for her explanation anymore. This new girl sitting across her with a bored look on her face was the one her sister mentioned. At first, she hesitated to believe her, but after watching the whole incident with her own eyeballs, she knew she was right. Lazy, arrogant, aggressive; the mentioned girl and this Haruno matched perfectly.

It was already obvious that she is one of those kids adults can't stand anymore. An attention-seeker, to be precise. She hated those kinds of kids. And just after analyzing the blonde teen, she knew that she'll be one of them. A huge problem to her and to the whole school.

Sakura eyed the blonde woman sitting behind the large mahogany table. And from the look in her big, bulgy, brown eyes, she had the slightest feeling that she was judging her. Great, another stereotypical, busty, old woman. And it wasn't just any stereotypical old woman; was it a huge coincidence that she almost shared same features with the headmistress back in her old school?

"Do you have your own excuse, Miss Haruno?" Madame Helena said softly, but Charlie could easily see the hatred in her tone. She was about to say something, when someone knocked on the other side of the door.

"Headmistress, the girl's guardian is already here, and also the school nurse for the ice bag."

Sakura's eyes widened. _Guardian_? What guardian?

"Let him in." Tsunade motioned her assistant with one sway of a hand.

As the door fully opened a pair of Chuck Taylor sneakers stepped foot on the rug.

"Sorry I'm late."

Sakura froze. That voice—she could've sworn the voice was his.

"Ah, Mr. Haruno, thank you for coming here," Tsunade welcomed the person as she gently stood up from her velvet seat and shook hands with him.

"So what seems to be the problem with my sister?"

Sakura slightly shifted her head to see her brother, Sasori, shaking hands with the Headmistress. She grumpily leaned her back against the chair, releasing a heavy sigh.

"Thanks," Sasuke told the school nurse as he took the ice bag from her hand and gently pressed it on her right cheek where he was mostly bruised.

The platinum blonde nurse whose hair was obviously dyed sneakily slit a small piece of paper inside Keith's collar before excusing herself to the Headmistress and walked away.

_Call me._

Sasuke almost laughed. Call her? He didn't even know her number. He was about to crumple to torn piece of paper when his sharp eyes caught Sakura already losing her coolness. He smirked. So her weakness was the guy in the Konoha University sweatshirt, huh?

"I am so sorry about my sister," Sasori said with his most sincere voice. "I had to come here quickly when I heard she was sent to the principal's office. I promise, it won't happen. Ever again."

The headmistress sighed, her red polished fingernails massaging her forehead. "As much as I'd like to let this pass, I'm afraid I have to give your sister a detention for harassing Mr. Uchiha."

"For a good reason," Sakura said. She was definitely sure everything around her was scripted. "He completely humiliated me in front of the class."

Tsunade then swept her gaze to the other one. "Is this true, Uchiha? Were you bullying her?"

"No, Madame!" Sasuke wore a convincing shocked look. "I could never do that to my fellow students. I was once bullied back in middle school; I don't think I want to repeat the actions."

Sakura never moved even one muscle in her lips. Now she was making them say sorry to each other like they were still in first grade? And if it actually was, then what was her role, the bully one? she scoffed. No way was she going to apologize to the person who caused the scene in the first place.

Instead, she folded her elbow on the side of the chair and rested her chin on top of her palm.

"Fine," The headmistress said. "Since no one wants to tell the truth, I might as well give the both of you detention. Now, Miss Haruno, would it be the best if you apologize to Mr. Uchiha here before this issue could heighten up?"

Sasori sighed as stood beside her sister. As much as he loved Sakura, being her guardian is drastically stressful. He couldn't count how many times his sister had been sent to the principal's office, out of same reasons.

"C'mon, Sak, so we can end this soon," he whispered in her ear, hoping that she was listening to him. "I have to get back to my exam!"

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, "Uchiha, I am so very sorry that your incredibly ugly face made me punch you so hard."

The blonde woman gasped at the child's insulting words. "Miss Haruno!"

Sakura gripped on the armchair tightened so hard, curved designs were awe fully printing the pale palm of her hands. She had always thought of those victims she sees on television news as dumb and stupid for not standing up to their will.

But seeing herself in their position right now made her rethink her judgment.

"I can't believe this; you'd actually choose the bastard's side when you didn't even know what really happened?" She mocked a laugh, only causing a frown on the headmistress' face. "Oh hell and you call yourself a headmistress? So what, you're like the Dolores Umbridge of this school—"

A hand landed on her shoulder before she could even finish her rant. "Just one sorry, Sak, and this will be over," Sasori said.

Sakura felt her knuckles numbing. Oh lord, forgive her if she spends another day locked in her room.

| e n d |


End file.
